The Vulnerable Visitor
by xLovingBabyqurlAngelx
Summary: Succumbed by his madness and anger, Megatron had always loathed the life of Earth. Usually consumed by evil thoughts and doings, he comes across a young girl with a connective past. He must battle those who interfere his life during his mental battle of the monster within him to avoid the nasty bloodlust towards the bewitching human he learned to fond. Megatron/OC


**A/N: Hello! Welcome my new story: 'The Vulnerable Visitor'. Hope you guys like the first chapter. Xena is pronounced (Zee-nah).**

* * *

"Xena! Let's go!"

An old woman snatched her hand, dragging Xena away from the horror. The bell rang, meaning the Decepticons were back. The remaining humans huddled over to the enormous hiding sanctuary. Before the Decepticons took over, the Autobots made a treaty to stay away from the building. But only so many could be fast enough to enter. If they didn't make it, they would be the Decepticons' preys.

The two were gratefully not to late as they just managed to slip in right before the doors sealed shut. Left over people pounded on the door, begging in mercy to save them. The enviroment outside darkened with gray clouds and fatal lightings, awakening the Cybertron Hell.

The sanctuary resembled those of a church. There were seats in prayer and extra bedding for the slumbers. Most of the humans still alive lived in this church. Xena on the other hand, goes free-ranging outside of its barriers. She earns most of her bravery snd intelligence from her father:

Samuel Witwicky.

She never knew who her mother was, it was explained to Xena as a young child she was killed during the takeover of the one and only: Sentinel Prime. He was the new God in this world. His attack dog was Megatron and the other Decepticons just followed in suit like lost puppies. Those devils' sanctuary layed only miles away from the Protection Sanctuary. Military men were disintegrated and only 2 remain: Major Lennox and his good friend, Epps. They too weren't strong enough to overpower the raging robots.

Her father was long gone though. Sentinel got his fingers wrapped around Samuel and killed him instantly. That is one of Xena's main reasons of how she isn't that religious rather than these dumb sanctuary rats. Why would God take away a child's parents at such a young age when all her parents done was protect the world by their heart and courage till' the day they died.

Xena sighed as the priestess raised her hands in prayer. Taking a deep breath, Xena set her hands together and proclaimed the prayer with the other civilians, "Our father, who art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done. On Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us on our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass ours. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

30 minutes after the holy ceremony, it was time for rest. During the process of setting up sleeping ranges, everyone was already on their pallets or the benches. But up a couple flights of stairs that led onto the roof, Xena was sitting on the bell tower ledge, the soothing wind cooling her heated body as her dark, raven hair danced around her face. Darkness filled the sky and she watched as smaller Decepticons roam the area. Luckily, she was hidden by some towering trees for them to spot her.

_'Am I really going to be stuck here, cowering away unlike my parents?' _Xena in disbelief thought.

No.

That's when a stupid, suicidal idea entered her head. She was going to escape the PS (Protection Sanctuary). She bit her lip, contemplating if this chronically dumb decision was worth her life.

In all, yes.

That's what her father would ask of her. What he would expect from her.

With that, she got off her ass and tip-toed into the sanctuary, trying so hard to avoid all confrontations of creaky boards on the steps. Once she reached the solid ground, her hands sweated and her eyes flashed around for any signs of awakening. As soon as she found her area with her personal belongings she only packed in her backpack her revovler, a phone which doesn't work but could be in use of some sort, a couple pack of chips, and a water bottle. She hid behind a wall to change into a jean skirt, brown boots, a long sleeved v-neck with a sweater on.

"Okay, okay, you can do this..." She panted nervously, walking over to the seal.

Using all her strength, she gripped the middle of the seal, and pulled eachother to the side. The seal budge open slightly, and she slipped her bag in the middle of it to hold it open. Bending down below it and slipping her small body through. She slowly brought the bag out, the doors slamming shut. Giving out a shaky sigh, she bounced down the stairs and layed low. Right after her freedom has been given to her, she wouldn't want to lose it from a mere Decepticon.

Cautiously, she ignored the tiny Decepticons with their doings to dead, human remains while walking down the empty, humid streets of what used to be Washington. All she was focused on were the bigger, more deadly robots that flocked this world. Going against them was instant fatality so, if you value your life, might as well run like fuck. Those intentions were way past her boundaries for she is only observing their lifestyle right now.

Once she entered a wide clearing, all seemed to swirl in her mind.

Should she pass the clearing? What if a Decepticon catches their optics on her.

Should she go back to the sanctuary? No, for she is not some coward.

Should she find another way around it? Too much time to do that deed.

Or do the first choice and fight like hell at any robots who she stumbles to along the way? Yes, that may give her a death warrant to sign but it didn't stop her now.

Ducking midway, she sprinted through the grassy clearing. Along the way, there were jets that flew above her and she took her chance to camoflauge herself under the grass. Those jets only flew that low with that speed if it transformed into a Decepticon. The leader of the timid jets was Starscream. Her most feared robot when his beady red optics once caught her once while she was out waltzing around the streets. For her sake, the bell rang just in time and she darted into the sanctuary, the Decepticon almost reaching for her as she stepped in.

Only a few feet away from the end of the clearing, heavy footsteps were heard near her. Footsteps that stomped that loud was unusually unnatural. That narrowed it down to one cause:

A Decepticon.


End file.
